Kendalls schrecklicher Geburstag
by Dogan Henderslut
Summary: Es ist Kendalls Geburstag und auf ihn wartet ein paar Überraschungen.


**Kendalls „schrecklicher" Geburtstag**

Heute war der 2. November und das bedeutet wie jedes Jahr, dass Kendall Francis Schmidt Geburtstag hatte.

Kendall wachte auf und ging in den Wohnzimmer, wo sein Bruder Kevin schon am Tisch saß.

„Guten Morgen, Bruderherz", sagte Kevin.

„Morgen, Kev", sagte Kendall gähnend.

„Du wirst ja echt alt", lachte er.

„Ach halt die Schnauze", lachte Kendall auch und streckte ihm die Zunge raus.

„Und jetzt wirst du wieder zum Kleinkind. Bist du dir auch 100% sicher, dass du nicht schwanger bist?", fragte Kevin sarkastisch.

„Sag mal, ist dein Hirn beim Duschen durchgebrannt oder wieso benimmst du dich gerade so?", fragte Kendall ernst.

„Ach, ich neck dich doch nur ein Wenig, Brüderchen", sagte Kevin.

„Am meinem Geburtstag?", fragte Kendall.

„Heute ist dein Geburtstag?", fragte er und Kendall sah ihn schockiert an.

„Das hast du nicht wirklich vergessen oder?", fragte Kendall nach.

„Natürlich nicht. Was wäre ich denn für ein Bruder, wenn ich den Geburtstag von dir vergessen würde", meinte Kevin.

Kendall setzte sich hin, machte sich ein Brötchen und aß es langsam auf.

„Ach, fast hätte ich was vergessen. Dein fester Freund, Logan Philip Henderson, kann heute leider nicht kommen, da er ein wichtigen Termin hat, den er nicht verschieben kann", sagte Kevin auf einmal.

„Er versetzt nicht mich an meinem Geburtstag?! Wie kann er so was nur tun?", fragte Kendall, stand dann auf und rannte dann weinend in sein Zimmer.

Als Kendall aus der Sichtweite war, schnappte sich Kevin sein Handy und wählte Logans Nummer. Nach dem nahm Logan den Anruf an.

„_Hey Kev, hat der Plan funktioniert?", fragte Logan_

„_Klasse gemacht, Logan! Du hast mein Bruder zum Weinen gebracht!", sagte Kevin._

„_Er weint? Was ist passiert?", fragte Logan besorgt._

„_Ich zitiere mal, was er gesagt hat "_ _Er versetzt nicht mich an meinem Geburtstag?! Wie kann er so was nur tun?" Und dann ist er weinend in sein Zimmer gerannt", erklärte Kevin._

„_Ich wollte nicht, dass er weint. Ich wollte nur, dass er nicht zu mir kommt, damit ich in Ruhe seine Überraschungsparty machen kann. Ich werde mich heute Abend bei Kendall entschuldigen, versprochen", sagte Logan._

„_Will ich stark für dich hoffen, Henderson. Ich mag es nicht, wenn mein Bruder weint. So was hat er echt nicht verdient", meckerte Kevin und legte dann auf._

Kevin ging zu Kendalls Schlafzimmer und klopfte an der Tür. Dort wartete er, bis Kendall „Okay" sagte und ging dann rein. Er ging Richtung Kendalls Bett und setzte sich neben ihn. Dann legte er einen Arm um seinen Bruder und umarmte ihn.

„Psssh…Alles wird gut, Kenny", sagte Kevin.

„Ich fass es einfach nicht, dass Logan mich ausgerechnet heute sitzen lässt", sagte Kendall weinend.

„Er hat doch seine Gründe, Brüderchen. Sei nicht zu streng zu ihm, dass er heute ein Termin hat. Sei Froh, dass er überhaupt Zeit hat. Die Schauspieler/Sänger Branche hat viele Termine in Petto und das weißt du ja auch", meinte Kevin.

„Wieso hat er es dir gesagt und nicht mir?", fragte Kendall.

„Die Hauptsache ist doch, DASS er es gesagt hat", sagte Kevin und streichelte den Rücken von seinem Bruder.

„Nein, da er wusste, dass ich seine Lüge durchschauen würde.", meinte Kendall.

„Lüge?", fragte Kevin leicht erschrocken, da er dachte, Kendall hätte was durchschaut.

„Ja…er BETRÜGT mich", sagte Kendall sauer.

„Ach Quatsch! Er betrügt dich nicht. Logan liebt dich doch.", heiterte Kevin Kendall auf.

„Könntest du mich bitte für ne Stunde allein lassen, Kevin?", fragte Kendall.

„Sicher", sagte Kevin und ging raus. 

Als er draußen war, griff er nach seinem Handy und wählte sofort wieder die Nummer von Logan, dieser sofort nach dem ersten Klingeln abnahm.

„_Was gibt's, Kevin?", fragte Logan._

„_Es läuft alles aus dem Ruder. Jetzt denkt Kendall, dass du ihn betrügen würdest", sagte Kevin._

„_Er denkt ernsthaft, dass ich ihn betrügen würde? Ich liebe ihn von ganzem Herzen, also warum sollten ich ihn denn bitteschön betrügen?", fragte Logan._

„_Was weiß ich! Wir müssen das Problem beheben", sagte Kevin._

„_Kommt einfach her…Es steht noch nicht alles, aber bis ihr da seit, ist 75% der Dekorationen fertig", sagte Logan und legte dann auf._

„Kann der nicht mal auf Wiedersehen sagen?", flüsterte Kevin zu sich.

**~~ 1 Stunde später~~**

Kevin hatte Kendall ein Tuch um die Augen gebunden und machte sich jetzt mit ihm auf dem Weg zu Logans Villa. Dort angekommen, klingelte Kevin an der Klingel und die beiden warteten draußen, bis die Tür aufgemacht wurde. Kevin führte Kendall sicher ins Wohnzimmer und dort machte er den Tuch von Kendalls Gesicht weg.

„ÜBERRASCHUNG!", schrieen alle und sprangen aus ihren Verstecke raus.

Kendall m achte die Augen weit auf und fing an breit zu lächeln. Jeder der er kannte war hier… Vorallem Logan. Kendall ging zu Logan.

„Ich dachte, du hättest ein Termin", sagte Kendall verwirrt.

„Das war eine Lüge, damit ich das hier alles Organisieren kann, ohne dass das Geburtstagskind reinplatzt", sagte Logan lächelnd.

„Du bist so süß", sagte Kendall.

„Ich weiß…Und jetzt lasst uns feiern!", schrie Logan und führte Kendall mit auf die Tanzfläche.

„Wieso hast du gedacht ich würde dich betrügen?", fragte Logan, als sie eine Tanzpause machten.

„Ich habe jeden Abend einen Alptraum, wo du mich betrügst…Und ich dachte jetzt wäre es Wirklichkeit geworden", sagte Kendall.

„Oh babe… Ich würde dich niemals betrügen…Ich habe ne Überraschung für dich", sagte Logan und kniete sich hin.

„Kendall Francis Schmidt, willst du mich heiraten und mein werden?", fragte Logan.

„JA! Ich meine, natürlich will ich dich heiraten, Logan", sagte Kendall lächelnd.


End file.
